I'm Glad I Came
by GothicSayuri
Summary: Chelsea didn't want to go to the party with her friend Suki, But then she meets Tony Stark. I suck at summeries, story is better than the summery. Tony Stark/OC One-Shot. Set After or during The Avengers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark or anything to do with Marvel.  
I'm REALLY sorry if this is OOC, It's my first time writing something like this! Anyway this is a One-shot that came to me in a dream. So yeah… Tony Stark isn't my number one favourite but I dreamed of this anyway… Chelsea is an OC of mine, and Suki is my best friends OC. In this Pepper and Tony have nothing going on. It's set during or after The Avengers.  
**

* * *

Hello I'm Chelsea Gladstone and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I am currently at some sort of party with my friend Suki Ma Call. Let me think back to figure that out. I'm sitting at home, reading when she bursts through the door rambling about some party. She convinces me to come and gets us ready. All that in a matter of 10 minutes.

To hours later we're ready and standing around looking at each other. She has my black hair down and has done this weird fluffy thing with hair spray to it, with some concealer on my face, smoky black eye shadow around my green eyes and red lipstick. She put me in a black mini dress and black pumps to boost my height. Her white hair is in the same style as mine and so is her make up except she's put on pink lipstick and her eyes are blue. She's in a red mini dress and red pumps.

Anyway, she rushed us out the door and I'm now standing here basically begging her to let me home. Then I notice someone. Tony Stark. Everyone knows Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I've kind of been wanting to meet him, I'm quite interested about his progress with technology. But then again I shouldn't…because I might be seen as a bit suspicious… I know nearly everything there is to know about them.

"Hey, Chels?" I hear Suki calling me.  
"What is it?" I say looking away from Mr Stark.  
"You're staring." She's taunting me, I can hear it. "and you like what you see."  
"W-What?! Was not." That's all I can get out as she hands me a drink.

He's now walking over to us. Why is he walking over to us? I'm not sure if I should just wait and see what he wants or not… Oh well. He walks over to us and looks us over.

"Hello" I begin, not really sure what else to say.  
"Hello doll face" He says with a smirk.  
"I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Suki."  
"I'm Tony Stark but I'm pretty sure you know that."  
"What? Why would I know that? Never heard of you" I easily lie. I don't want to really boost his ego…  
"How can you have not heard of me? Do you like under a rock?" He seems shocked. Good.

"Don't worry about her." Suki decides to intervene. "She's just saying that to hide the fact she knows everything about your and the others"  
"Oh really?" Says Stark.  
"yep, now I'm going to go and dance. I'll be home around 4." And with that she walks off.

"So your friend says you know everything about me and my friends. What friends exactly?"  
"The Avengers" I smirk, way to easy.  
"And who would that be?"  
"Steve Rodgers, known as Captain America. Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow, Bruce Banner who is the Hulk. Then there's Thor from Asgard. And we can't forget Nick Fury. And of course you're an Avenger as well. As Iron Man."

"How do you know that?" If he's shocked in any way, he hides it well.  
"I'm intelligent. Simple as that."  
"You know what? We should leave here. Maybe go back to mine for a while?"  
"No." I deadpan.  
"What do you mean no?"

This is where I remember the part of him being a playboy…

"I mean no"  
"Come on!"  
"No! I'm not another one of those girls for you to have sex with and that's it" I explain.  
"I didn't mean that. Just to talk and see how much you know."  
"…no"

Two hours late, it's 2 in the morning and we're still at the damn party and we've gone through a bunch of different things I know about The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Although I will admit that we've had quite a few drinks. He finds out I even know some of his plans, you know, for his Iron Man suit, and I know about how Captain America become special and all that.

"Well Mr Stark." I say getting up and taking a few steps. " I do believe it's time for me to go home."  
"You sure? He questions.  
"yeah of course" I say as he stands up to.  
"Well one last thing" He says with a smirk stepping towards me. "you know so much about us, but do you know what I'm thinking?"  
"No" I say after thinking about it.

Then it happened so fast, he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me waist and his other hand went to the back of my head. I didn't get a chance to ask what he was doing because he had smashed his lips with mine, kissing me. I was shocked but after a while closed my eyes. The kiss was kind of heated and I kissed back with passion. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. Maybe I did have a thing for him. I heard people talking and then there were camera flashes.

He broke the kiss and we were both slightly panting.  
"So…" He started. "Wanna come to mine or are you still going home?"  
"Hmmmm…Let me thinking. I'll come back to yours." I did know what he was thinking, and I agreed.  
"Great, lets go-"  
"BUT before that I have a question."  
"What is it?"

"Will it be a one night thing?" I asked eying him. "I don't want to go so you can have sex with me and I've got to leave in the morning with no word."  
"Darling, don't worry about that" he said with a smirk. "I want you to stick around. Plus, where's the fun if it's only once?" He waggled his eye brows.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I've got no plans to leave any time soon."  
And with that we left for Stark Tower. I fell for Tony Stark in one night. But I guess I've always had a kind of crush on him. And He Fell For Me.

I'm Glad I Came.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BELOW. MAINLY ABOUT THE 'If You" STUFF.**

**Soo yeah, that's it. I hope it's okay… took me about 1.5 hours of non-stop writing to finish it, but I'm proud of it.  
Please leave a review, or ask questions. Constructive tips is appreciated. If you have questions or comments, go ahead. And if you think I could've done better, give me tips to improve.  
Also, if you like it, favourite it or follow it. But only do it if you think it was good enough… **

**Oh gosh I'm rambling, sorry! Dx Oh yeah, is waggled a word? Either Way you know what I mean.**

**If you review you get your own personal Avenger of your choice.  
If you follow or favourite you get a Cookie.  
If you want me to write you're a story or one-shot please tell me.  
If you do review, I'll write you a one-shot of your choice as a thanks, IF you want it.  
Also I do understand that sometimes people can't think of a review, so if you do want the Avenger but can't thinking of what to say, comment with "It was cool" or something…**

**Sorry I ramble SOOOOO much. Thanks for reading.  
~~~GothicSayuri Out - o3o~~~**


End file.
